dans la chambre
by Le petard
Summary: À la demande de Rocky, les deux rats Ric et Rac vont voler une paire de bretelles à Mr Tweedy. Mais ce qu'ils voient dans la chambre les dépassent... Histoire basée sur le film Chicken Run.


Titre: dans la chambre

Auteur: le Pétard

Rating: M

Pairing: les Tweedys

Base: chicken run

Story : à la demande de Rocky, les deux rats Ric et Rac vont voler une paire de bretelles à Mr Tweddy. Mais ce qu'ils voient dans la chambre les dépassent…

Note : petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps…J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le prénom de Mme Tweedy, Melisha, est celui de la version anglaise (je n'aime pas trop son prénom, Malicia, dans la version française), celui de Mr Tweedy, Willard, reste le même quelle que soit la version du film. Ric est le petit gros des deux rats, Rac est le grand mince avec un bonnet. Pour les jeunes lecteurs : des scènes assez matures sont décrites, vous êtes prévenus…

Bonne lecture !

Surnommés rois de la débrouille, Ric et Rac n'avaient pas leur pareil pour dénicher des objets tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. On pouvait leur demander n'importe quoi, ils arrivaient à trouver l'objet tant convoité dès le lendemain. Il faut dire que les technologies humaines les fascinaient au plus haut point, même si elles pouvaient parfois paraître dérisoires aux yeux de leurs véritables propriétaires humains. Ainsi, un simple trombone se transformait en boucle d'oreille pour une souris un volant de badminton devenait un chapeau chic pour une poule (ce que Ginger avait moyennement apprécié) une chaussette se changeait en sac de couchage pour Poulard. Les deux rats savaient marchander patiemment avec leurs « clients », si leur prix était à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Sinon, ils allaient voir ailleurs.

Leur commerce avec les poules de la ferme Tweedy les avaient ravis pendant un temps : un sac de graine par-ci, par-là. Sauf que ça ne nourrit pas son homme, des graines. Alors, pourquoi pas des œufs ? Au moins, un œuf, on peut l'accommoder aussi bien à la coque qu'en omelette ou cuit dur. Mais cette radine de Ginger n'avait rien voulu savoir, prétextant que leurs œufs étaient bien trop précieux. Aussi étaient-ils allés dans une autre basse-cour, rêvant naïvement pouvoir récupérer des œufs. Peine perdue : les poules étaient aussi stupides que des manches à balai, et ne proposaient que des graines, tout au plus un peu de paille. Sans compter que celles-ci avaient des poussins, des braillards intempestifs qui s'amusaient à leur courir après, et à essayer de manger leur queue, pensant que c'était des vers de terre. Fatigués de courir, les deux rats avaient fini par rebrousser chemin : quitte à faire du commerce, autant gagner des graines sans se faire pincer la queue.

A leur retour, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir que ces charmants gallinacées s'étaient mis en tête d'apprendre à voler ! Et ça payait : il fallait les voir, ces malheureuses poules, se vautrer lamentablement par terre, essayer toutes les techniques possibles pour tenter de s'envoler, de battre des ailes de façon grotesque. Mais le meilleur était quand même leur coach : un coq américain hâbleur, beau parleur, arrogant et fier avec ça ! Bien sûr, aucun résultat probant, si ce n'était des bleus, des ecchymoses, des yeux pochés. Et là-dessus, les propriétaires s'étaient fait livrer de drôles de colis par camion, qui tintaient bizarrement d'ailleurs. Après avoir entreposer les cartons dans la grange, Mr Tweedy s'enfermait dedans pendant de longues heures, voire des journées entières : on pouvait entendre des bruits métalliques, des outils s'entrechoquant, quelques jurons de temps en temps s'échapper de la grange. Le fermier ne sortait que tard le soir, fourbu, les vêtements parfois maculés d'étranges taches noires. Ric et Rac n'avaient pas cherché à découvrir ce que c'était, trop amusés à voir ces volatiles se prendre gamelle sur gamelle.

Un soir, Rocky était venu leur parler, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir, cher monsieur ? Lui avait demandé Ric.

-C'est pour une commande spéciale. Voyez-vous, Messieurs, nous autres volatiles, avons besoin d'élan pour prendre notre envol…

-Oh ? Vous nous en direz tant…Avait pouffé Ric.

-Et pour cela il me faudrait ceci.

Rocky leur avait dessiné à la hâte une paire de bretelles sur un bout de carton : même si c'était mal dessiné, Ric n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître l'objet en question.

-Mon propriétaire en portait de temps en temps, et lorsqu'on tirait dessus, ça pouvait nous catapulter assez loin. Dit Rocky d'une voix rêveuse.

-Oui, je vois ce que c'est. Les humains appellent ça « des bretelles », si je ne m'abuse. Je crois bien que l'éleveur en a chez lui.

-Vous pensez qu'il vous sera facile de vous les procurer ?

Les deux rats s'étaient jetés un regard complice en coin, puis avaient souri au coq de toutes leurs dents.

-Tout dépend du prix que vous voudrez y mettre, monsieur.

-Ma foi…un bel œuf, ça vous irait ?

Rac ouvrit la bouche stupidement, comme un poisson rouge hors de l'eau les yeux de Ric s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

-Un…œuf ? Vos consœurs seraient d'accord ?

-Oh, je ne parle pas de leurs œufs, mais de MON œuf. Je suis capable de pondre, vous savez ?

Les deux compères hésitèrent un bref instant : tout ça leur semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Mais le comportement de Rocky les rassura : grande gueule, mais naïf comme un gosse à qui on promet monts et merveilles. « Quel pigeon ! » avaient songé Ric et Rac. Ric lui tendit sa patte pour conclure l'accord :

-Topez-là, mon cher ! Il vous le faut pour quand ?

-Demain serait parfait. Vous pourrez ?

-C'est comme si c'était fait !

Et c'est en catimini que les deux rats se faufilèrent chez les Tweedy, vers 5h du matin. Prenant mille précautions, ils remontèrent l'escalier doucement, et finirent par arriver devant la porte de la chambre. Ric et Rac avaient étudié l'architecture de la maison, le nombre de pièces, et le comportement du couple : ils avaient une chambre commune, mais il arrivait que l'homme et la femme fassent chambre à part pour diverses raisons. De ce fait, ils avaient chacun leur propre chambre également, ce qui faisait un total de 3 chambres possibles à visiter. Or, seule la chambre commune était suffisamment grande pour contenir la penderie et la commode. A pas de loup, les deux compères n'eurent aucun mal à entrer : la porte était grande ouverte. La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité on ne voyait que des formes floues, et difficile d'évaluer les distances. Néanmoins, cela ne posa guère de problème pour les deux rats, qui avaient l'habitude d'évoluer dans des endroits sombres et étroits. Le tout était maintenant de savoir où les habits pouvaient être rangés.

-Ils doivent les mettre dans une…comment ça s'appelle ? une comade, une cam…Bredouilla Rac.

-Une commode, triple buse ! S'énerva Ric devant l'ignorance de son comparse. C'est assez grand et gros pour contenir plusieurs vêtements.

\- Ah…ça ne va pas être commode pour nous, alors ! S'esclaffa Rac.

Ric ne fit aucun commentaire, tant l'imbécillité de Rac l'ennuyait. Ils commencèrent à visualiser les meubles dans la pièce, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers le lit. Ils avaient entraperçu une sorte de forme ronde dans le lit : s'il ne s'agissait que d'un humain, cela ne leur poserait aucun problème de filer en douce et de revenir plus tard. S'il y avait les deux humains, ce serait plus problématique de se carapater sans se faire repérer. L'éleveuse pourrait sortir le balai, et son époux aurait le temps d'aller chercher du produit dératisant pour leur faire la peau. Tandis que Ric guettait la chose dans le lit, Rac tentait tant bien que mal de faire fonctionner le pois chiche qui lui servait de cerveau, d'analyser chaque meuble, chaque détail, chaque indice. Soudain, le jeune rat aperçut une chaise calée contre un bureau, sur lequel traînaient des papiers : quelque chose de fantomatique pendait depuis la chaise. Une chemise blanche flottait sur le dossier, et deux sortes de fils pendaient de chaque côté. Rac donna un coup de coude à son complice, qui leva la tête.

-Ric ! Regarde ! Tu crois que c'est ça ?

-Bien joué, mon cher Rac ! C'est exactement ça ! Tu as le sac pour l'emballer ?

-Aucun souci, mon cher.

Rac sortit un sac en toile de jute, avec une ficelle autour. Il le déplia précautionneusement, et le tendit à Ric.

-Maintenant, il faudrait pouvoir l'atteindre et la détacher sans faire de bruit.

-Je vais le faire : je serai muet comme une carpe ! S'esclaffa Rac.

-Très drôle…

Rac attrapa le pied de la chaise et l'escalada avec une souplesse déconcertante. Ric observa son jeune et mince collègue grimper : au fond, il lui enviait sa jeunesse et son agilité, tandis que lui commençait à se faire vieux. Mais pour ce qui était de penser, il restait le cerveau. Le jeune rat finit par atteindre le haut de la chaise, et détacha précautionneusement les bretelles du pantalon. Avec des gestes précis, Rac essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par ôter la deuxième bretelle et la fit glisser le long du dos de la chaise : Ric ouvrit grand son sac, et l'objet tomba dedans. Le fond du sac amortit le bruit de la chute.

-Bien joué, Rac !

Le jeune rat sentit une pointe de fierté gonfler dans sa poitrine : il était rare que Ric lui fasse des compliments, mais lorsqu'il en faisait, c'était sincère et mérité. Rac se laissa glisser le long des barreaux de la chaise, puis se rattrapa au pied, avant d'atterrir aux côtés de son ami. Quelques rayons de soleil commençaient à traverser la fenêtre, éclairant partiellement la chambre. Il fallait se dépêcher avant que les humains ne se réveillent, et porter le « colis » à Rocky. Ric lui tapota l'épaule, enroula la corde autour du sac, avant de souffler :

-Et maintenant, filons !

C'est alors que deux ronflements les firent sursauter : le lit ne contenait pas un occupant, mais deux ! Les deux humains étaient ensemble dans le même lit ! Une alarme mentale se déclencha dans les cerveaux des rats : si jamais ils se faisaient attraper, c'en était fini d'eux, et de leur bel œuf. Mais peut-être qu'ils dormaient profondément…dans le doute, Ric et Rac se tassèrent dans un coin sombre, et observèrent le lit. Une masse assez importante bougea et se mit sur le dos : Mr Tweedy dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Ric soupira, puis voulut s'avancer vers la porte, mais recula brusquement lorsqu'il vit la frêle silhouette de Mme Tweedy pivoter sur le côté, plus précisément vers son mari. La jeune femme prit appui sur les coudes, et sa tête émergea de son oreiller. Le cœur de Rac fit un bond : « pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas somnambule… ». Melisha faisait peur à voir : avec son bonnet rose sur la tête, ses yeux conservaient un air méchant. Son regard se tourna vers son époux, et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les deux rats sentirent la peur les envahir. Elle n'allait pas le tuer, tout de même ! À cet instant, ils éprouvaient presque de la pitié pour Willard Tweedy, et de tout ce qu'il devait endurer avec cette femme. Mais Mme Tweedy plongea sa main sous les couvertures, pinça les fesses de son mari, et quelques minutes après, Willard se réveilla en sursaut.

-Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est l'heure, ou…

-La ferme, idiot. Ce n'est que moi.

-Mme Tweedy, qu'est-ce que…

-Tais-toi.

La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents, puis passa sa jambe droite au-dessus du ventre de son mari, et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Son époux la regardait avec un mélange de peur et de stupeur.

-Tu m'as bien dit, hier soir, que tu aurais bientôt fini ?

-J'ai assemblé les bases, et commencé à positionner les cuves. Il reste encore pas mal de choses à monter, mais ce sera prêt bientôt, oui.

-Bien. Tout travail mérite salaire : J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Quelque chose ? Mais Mme Tweedy, tu m'as déjà autorisé à dormir dans le lit commun pour cette nuit !

-Vas-tu te taire ? C'est quelque chose pour nous deux.

Avant même que l'éleveur ne puisse répondre, Mme Tweedy plaqua ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement. Mr Tweedy en eut le souffle coupé. Satisfaite de son petit effet, Mme Tweedy remonta légèrement sa chemise de nuit jaune, ôta discrètement sa culotte et l'envoya dans un coin de la pièce, puis baissa un peu le pantalon de pyjama de son mari. Le teint de l'éleveur était passé de la pâleur au rouge cramoisi. Ric et Rac étaient pétrifiés : ils n'avaient qu'une vague idée de ce qui se préparait, mais il ne fallait pas traîner ici. Pourtant, un mélange d'angoisse et de curiosité malsaine les empêchait de bouger : s'ils partaient, l'un des deux humains pourrait les apercevoir et les tuer mais s'ils restaient, ils pourraient savoir ce que Mme Tweedy réservait à son époux. Les deux complices se décalèrent vers la sortie, leur sac soigneusement caché derrière leur dos, et finirent par trouver un angle de vue adapté, près des pieds d'une chaise : on ne pouvait pas les voir, et eux-mêmes avaient une vue imprenable sur le couple.

Les yeux bleus de la femme s'attardèrent un bref instant sur le bas-ventre de son époux : elle releva la tête, légèrement mécontente, descendit de son perchoir et siffla :

-D'habitude, je te fais plus d'effet que ça, Mr Tweedy.

-Mme Tweedy, je suis désolé…Je vais me rattraper, je…

-Je vais y remédier.

Avant même que Willard n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'éleveuse tendit la main sous les couvertures et attrapa quelque chose. Mr Tweedy émit un couinement, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Les deux rats ne voyaient pas ce que la jeune femme tenait, mais très vite, le souffle de l'éleveur s'accéléra, entrecoupé de spasmes. Au bout d'un moment, Melisha fixa de nouveau le bas-ventre de son mari puis son visage, et murmura :

-C'est bon. En piste maintenant !

Elle remonta sur son mari, et s'assit sur son érection, étouffant un gémissement. Mr Tweedy en eut le souffle coupé. Rac faillit se mordre la langue : il avait enfin compris le but de la manœuvre ! Les deux humains étaient en pleine parade nuptiale et allaient s'accoupler ! Il donna un coup de coude à son compère, complètement ébahi par ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. C'était un moment unique en son genre : connaissant Mme Tweedy, les deux rats, de même que les autres animaux de la ferme, ne s'étaient jamais imaginé les deux humains ayant des rapports intimes.

Pour autant, c'était toujours Mme Tweedy qui dirigeait les opérations : chevauchant son époux, droite comme un I, elle bougeait les hanches, se trémoussait, la tête vers le plafond, les bras le long du corps. L'éleveur était complètement passif, la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux mi-clos. Il n'osait même pas toucher le corps de sa femme, de peur qu'elle ne s'arrête en plein élan. Melisha émit quelques gémissements, ce qui excita davantage Willard.

-Oooh, Willard….

-Melisha…

La cadence s'accéléra : le lit émit quelques grincements plaintifs, des râles emplissaient la chambre. Ric et Rac avaient l'impression d'étouffer : une ambiance électrique régnait dans la pièce, comme s'ils étaient témoins d'une scène qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû voir.

-Allons-nous en…Murmura Rac. On ne devrait pas être là, on va se faire prendre…

-Attends…Voyons voir comment tout ça va se terminer. Souffla Ric.

La jeune femme continuait ses mouvements, de la sueur coulait le long de son visage, jusque sur son cou, ses épaules et la poitrine ses seins, bien que petits, bougeaient sous sa chemise de nuit. On pouvait deviner les tétons érigés par l'excitation sous le tissu fin. Mr Tweedy grogna, et finit par toucher timidement la cuisse de sa femme. Mme Tweedy lui attrapa les mains et les lui plaqua sur sa poitrine, ce qui fit rougir davantage son époux, ainsi que les deux rats. La jeune femme se cambra, se mordit les lèvres, renversa sa tête en arrière, haletant sous l'effort et le plaisir Mr Tweedy ferma les yeux, gémissant lui aussi à son tour. Rac était impressionné par les coups de reins que Mme Tweedy donnait sans discontinuer : pour une femme de son gabarit, il avait toujours cru qu'elle était frêle et fragile. Les souffles des deux humains s'amplifièrent, ainsi que leurs cris et leurs mouvements.

-Oooooh….Ah !

-Willard…aaah ! Oui, comme ça !

-Melisha…Ooooh !

-Ne t'arrête pas ! Aaaah !

Rouges de gêne et d'excitation, Ric et Rac ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle, qui s'avérait malgré tout plaisant. Ric se demandait si le lit tiendrait encore ou se briserait avant la fin des ébats, Rac tremblait comme une feuille, serrant ses pattes autour du sac en tissu. De temps en temps, les deux humains s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, ce qui faisait rire Rac, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'appelaient alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Dans un sursaut, le bonnet de nuit de Mme Tweedy se détacha et tomba au pied du lit, laissant apparaître le chignon de sa propriétaire. La jeune femme émit un ricanement, s'étira puis ôta les quelques épingles de sa coiffure, laissant tomber ses cheveux sur son dos. Rac fut stupéfait une nouvelle fois : Mme Tweedy avait conservé une certaine forme de beauté, bien qu'il estimait son âge aux alentours de quarante ans. Avec ses cheveux détachés, Melisha Tweedy paraissait plus jeune, plus impétueuse, moins coincée et rigide que lorsqu'elle avait son chignon. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, lui conférant un air de créature sauvage, dont on n'aurait su dire si elle était bienveillante ou malfaisante. La jeune femme s'abandonnait totalement au plaisir, gémissante.

-Oui, Mr Tweedy !je…continue!

-Oh…Mme Tweedy! Aaah!

Subitement, le couple s'arrêta, marquant un temps d'arrêt. Puis, Mme Tweedy donna un ultime coup de bassin, et les deux humains finirent par atteindre l'orgasme, dans un râle de plaisir. Epuisée par ses performances, pantelante, les jambes poisseuses, Melisha se laissa choir sur le buste de son mari, sa chemise de nuit trempée de sueur Willard poussa un soupir, et lui caressa les cheveux, haletant, la respiration saccadée.

-Mme Tweedy…

-On devrait…faire ça plus souvent…Murmura Melisha, les yeux à moitié fermés.

-Merci pour cet instant…Soupira Willard, qui continuait à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Si tu continues à travailler aussi vite, on aura d'autres moments intimes comme celui-là…

Profitant de cet instant de répit, Ric donna un coup de coude à son acolyte, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Les deux rongeurs se déplacèrent lentement vers la porte, et prirent la poudre d'escampette.

Ils jurèrent de garder le secret pour eux.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils revirent Rocky, ils lui sortirent leur plus beau sourire commercial, lui racontèrent comment ils avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le bureau de l'éleveur, lui remirent les bretelles, mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne lui dirent ce qu'ils avaient vu réellement cette matinée-là, dans la chambre des Tweedy.

 _Note : Bon…c'était mon premier OS : je ne sais pas si c'est nul/bien/bof…en tout cas, cette idée a germé dans ma tête après avoir vu et revu « Chicken Run » (qui, au passage, est un de mes films favoris, voire culte !) lorsque les deux rats discutent avec Rocky et lui parlent un peu de leur escapade pour les bretelles de Mr Tweedy. J'avais envie de décrire une scène intime de ce couple (ouais… vu les rapports que les deux humains entretiennent dans le film, c'est hard de les imaginer partager des moments de douceur et de se faire des câlins, surtout avec Mrs Tweedy, mais ils doivent bien s'en faire de temps en temps…). Sauf qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls (côté voyeur qui ressort…) et qui mieux que les deux rats qui volent des bretelles à Mr Tweedy pour les mater sans vergogne ?_

 _Le couple Tweedy reste sans conteste mes personnages préférés ! Mrs Tweedy est la méchante incontestée du film, mais fait preuve d'ambition et s'adapte aux technologies de son époque pour gagner plus d'argent, ce qu'on ne peut lui reprocher qu'à moitié, vu l'entretien d'une ferme et tous les frais qui en découlent…Willard Tweedy n'est pas, pour moi, un méchant pur et dur comme l'est sa femme : je pense qu'il pourrait même faire preuve de sympathie envers ses poules si son épouse ne l'humiliait pas constamment de plus, il a sa revanche à la fin du film, puisqu'il ne va pas aider Melisha mais lui fait tomber la porte de la grange dessus !_

 _En tout cas, si vous avez détesté, aimé ou que vous avez des suggestions, commentaires à me dire, n'hésitez pas !_

 _Enfin, je pense (mais pas encore sûre à 100%) écrire une histoire un peu plus longue sur les Tweedy juste après la fuite des poulets, sur leur avenir et leur passé…si ça vous dit, n'hésitez pas non plus à m'en faire part !_


End file.
